Les ténèbres sont les plus fortes
by Dark Viki
Summary: Suite de l'épilogue dans le tome 7.La vie d'Harry 19 ans plus tard...un Harry qui a changé,qui décide de faire carrière dans la presse.Il se fait manipuler et n'immagine pas qu'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de naître.


Coucou,

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction, que je viens de commencer.

Elle reprend après l'épilogue du tome 7.

Je vous mets les deux dernières phrases, là où je reprends:

_" Il y avait dix-neuf ans que la cicatrice de Harry avait cessé de lui faire mal. Tout était bien."_

Un gros merci à Sommertime02 qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour la rédaction et l'orthographe.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Alfarus Jepperton**

Après avoir discuté avec Luna, dit au revoir à Ron et à Hermione, elle prit la main de Lily et se tourna vers son mari.

_ On rentre, dit Harry d'un ton autoritaire.

Ginny lui fit un signe un signe de tête et ils transplanèrent. Harry monta immédiatement dans la chambre, laissant sa femme et sa fille à l'étage inférieur. Il s'assit et commença à réfléchir. Deux de ses trois enfants étaient partis à _Poudlard_, et pour ne rien arranger il avait apprit le matin même par courrier qu'il n'avait plus de travail. Bien entendu Ginny était au courant, mais il regrettait de le lui avoir annoncé.

En effet, Harry avait changé pendant toutes ses années. Il avait déprimé après la mort de Voldemort. C'est alors que dans une idée totalement folle, il avait décidé de passer les essais pour le club de _Quidditch _d'Ecosse au poste d'attrapeur et s'était fait sélectionner. Rapidement, il devint un des plus grand joueurs de _Quidditch_ au monde, en passant par l'équipe de Bulgarie, de Pologne, d'Allemagne, d'Irlande ou encore d'Angleterre en tout dernier lieu.  
Or, le problème était que, ce matin, il avait reçut une lettre par hibou lui expliquant qu'il était trop âgé pour rejouer dans l'équipe. Evidemment, sa femme avait lu sa lettre par-dessus son épaule, et avait ainsi été mise au courant, mais Harry se disait que finalement, il aurait mieux fait de lui cacher. Elle s'inquiétait trop pour lui de façon qu'il jugeait _inutile_.

Quelqu'un qui passe dix-neuf de sa vie à faire du _Quidditch_, ne peux pas faire une croix dessus aussi facilement. C'est exactement ce qu'il arrivait à Harry, il ne pensait plus à se projeter dans le futur. Bien-sûr, il avait toujours sa femme et ses enfants, mais le _Quidditch_ représenterait un grand vide dans la vie d'Harry. De plus, il était en colère, comment pouvait-on l'expulser du _Quidditch_, lui le célèbre Harry Potter qui a vaincu deux fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui a reçu _l'Ordre de Merlin Première_ _Classe_ ? Il avait du mal à croire qu'on lui ait fait ça à lui.

Harry Potter avait beaucoup changé depuis sa victoire avec Voldemort. Sa passion pour le Quidditch l'avait complètement transformé. Au fil des années, il devenait de plus en plus ambitieux et exigeant avec lui-même mais aussi avec les autres. Son côté Serpentard qu'il avait alors refoulé avait surgi et Harry était capable de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné faire pour arriver à ses fins. Mais il n'était comme ça qu'à propos de son travail. A la maison il était un bon père qui aimait ses enfants et un bon mari fou amoureux de sa femme. La confiance régnait et Harry ne lui avait jamais menti, mais depuis le mois de juillet ils avaient commencé à se disputer. Ginny lui reprochait de n'être jamais là et de négliger sa famille. A chaque fois ils se réconciliaient sur l'oreiller, mais il demeurait une ambiance assez morose. Personne à part les enfants, ne pouvait deviner que Ginny et Harry avaient des problèmes de couple, même pas Hermione et Ron.

Harry avait donc besoin de passer le moins de temps possible chez lui en attendant que les choses s'apaisent. Non, pas qu'il allait partir, mais il lui fallait un métier de préférence en rapport avec le _Quidditch_. Il lui fallait une idée révolutionnaire qui lui permettrait de ne pas rester sans travail. Jusque-là, il n'eut que trois grandes idées dans sa vie. La première étant de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la seconde de se marier avec Ginny, et la troisième de rentrer dans une équipe de _Quidditch_. Il comptait bien en avoir une cette fois.

C'est pourquoi, il sortit de la chambre et rentra dans une pièce à côté qui était son bureau. Il s'assied sur une chaise en bois, prit un parchemin, dessina un _vif d'or_ et un _balai_ à la plume, tout en réfléchissant. Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta net sa plume en l'air. Ca y était, il venait d'avoir la quatrième idée fulgurante de sa vie. Il posa sa plume délicatement et fit un sourire victorieux.

Il descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers et arriva dans le salon où il vit sa femme lire _Le Chicaneur_ dont le titre était _**Arithmancie: Prédiction d'un nouveau mage noir**_**. **

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lises le magasine de Luna et de son père, dit Harry.

_ C'est vrai qu'il y a des choses étranges, mais tu devrais lire cet article sur la naissance d'un nouveau mage noir. C'est assez effrayant et très réel, dit-elle inquiète, cet article démontre tout par des évènements du passé et par des calculs.

_ Si ça peux te rassurer, dit Harry avec ironie, Voldemort est bien mort. Je l'ai vu.

_ Harry ne plaisante pas avec ses choses là, dit-elle choquée.

_ Il faut que j'aille voir un ami sur le _Chemin de Traverse_, dit-il.

_ Très bien, dit-elle avec un air sévère pas si loin de celui de sa mère, tu as de la chance que j'aie posé un jour de congé. Qui garderait Lily si non?

_ J'imagine que nous demanderions à tes parents, proposa-t-il, ils nous ont bien aidés jusque-là.

_ Oui, quelque fois je me dis, que les enfants connaissent mieux leurs grands-parents que nous.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Ginny, il faut que j'y aille.

_ Je pensais que tu serais plus présent maintenant que…

_ Que je n'ai plus de travail, termina-t-il. J'ai compris chérie, finalement tu es bien contente que je me sois fait virer.

_ Ce n'est pas ce j'ai dit, protesta-t-elle.

_ Oh, mais tu le pensais, dit-il sournoisement. Je déjeunerais ici.

Sur ce il transplana sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la boutique de _Quidditch_ et allait mettre sa grande idée à exécution. Devant la boutique, il observa le nouveau _Nimbus Suprême Or_ et entra.

_ Monsieur Potter vous venez acheter un nouveau balai? demanda un vendeur qui se précipita sur lui.

_ Non merci, dit Harry d'un air hautain qui ne lui allait pas, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre patron.

_ Toute de suite monsieur Potter, dit immédiatement le vendeur.

Oui, Harry Potter avait beaucoup changé pendant ces années…

Le patron arriva et lui serra la main.

_ Harry, comment vas-tu?

_ Bien, et toi Jason?

_ Les affaires marchent bien, dit-il, mais dis-moi, pourquoi le célèbre Harry Potter vient me déranger en plein travail?

_ J'ai été expulsé de l'équipe d'Angleterre, annonça Harry de but-en-blanc.

_ Quoi! Mais tu es un excellent attrapeur, peut de joueurs peuvent atteindre ton niveau.

_ Visiblement pas assez, dit-il amèrement, puisque je serais trop vieux et on m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne pourrais plus jamais rejouer dans une autre équipe. Conclusion, j'ai terminé ma carrière.

_ C'est triste, mais si tu es venu aujourd'hui c'est que tu voulais me demander quelque chose.

_ On peut rien te cacher, dit Harry en souriant.

_ Que veux-tu, un ancien _Serdaigle_ à tendance _Serpentard!_ Je te conseille de parler maintenant!

Harry et Jason se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

_ Plus sérieusement Harry, dit-il en se calmant.

_ J'ai un plan, commença Harry.

_ Ne tourne pas autour du chaudron Harry, viens-en aux faits.

_ Très bien, céda-t-il, je voulais savoir si tu connaissais le directeur de _Balai-Magazine_.

_ Alfarus Jepperton?

_ Oui, si tu pouvais nous mettre en contact, insista Harry.

_ Je ne te le conseille pas, dit Jason soucieux, c'est un homme peut fréquentable. Il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'il fait de la magie noire.

_ Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, dit Harry.

_ Il m'a déjà coincé plusieurs fois, et je ne te conseille vraiment pas de prendre contact avec lui.

_ Que s'est-il passé? demanda Harry curieux.

_ Je ne veux pas en parler, il a réussi à me faire faire des choses dont je ne suis pas fier.

_ Vraiment? J'aimerais bien en savoir plus, mais en attendant j'ai besoin de lui parler.

_ C'est ce que tu veux?

_ Absolument, déclara Harry calmement.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas, dit Jason en sortant sa baguette magique, _Spero Patronum!_ Je lui ai envoyé un message.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une gerbe d'étincelle noire, un corbeau se posa avec grâce et délicatesse au sommet d'une vitrine en ouvrant le bec :

« Jason, quel surprise, à croire que tu ne me contactes que quand tu as besoin de moi… On dirait que le célèbre Harry Potter veut me voir? En effet, il est là. Si vous voulez réellement me voir monsieur Potter, je vous donne rendez-vous tout de suite dans _l'Allée des Embrumes_ dans un pub appelé le _Serpent Baveur_. Si vous n'y êtes pas monsieur Potter, j'en conclurais que finalement vous n'étiez pas très motivé pour me voir. Peut-être à tout à l'heure monsieur Potter. »

Le corbeau disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

_ Voilà tu as un petit aperçu de ce qu'il est, dit Jason d'une voix blanche.

_ Je vais y aller, déclara soudain Harry après une intense réflexion.

_ Quoi, mais c'est dans _l'Allée des Embrumes_, il est évident maintenant qu'il fait de la magie noire.

_ Il faut vraiment que je lui parle, c'est important.

_ Tu ne vois pas qu'il t'a manipulé en te disant d'aller sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_? Il veut te tester.

_ Oui, je sais, je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir découragé le célèbre Harry Potter juste parce qu'il me propose de le rencontrer dans un endroit mal famé.

_ Tu joues avec le feu Potter, dit froidement Jason.

_ Je le sais, se contenta de répondre Harry. Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à qui que se soit ça serait bien.

Il sortit de la boutique déterminé. Il descendit le _Chemin de Traverse_ et prit la rue adjacente _l'Allée des Embrumes_. La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, c'était avec Ron et Hermione pendant leur sixième année. Il s'était juré qu'il n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds, chose qu'il avait faite jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais il était tellement excité de rencontrer cet homme ténébreux et d'avoir un travail à _Balai-Magazine_.

Il arriva devant le _Serpent Baveur_ et respira un grand coup. Il entra dans ce pub miteux où flottait une odeur d'alcool et de tabac. Une épaisse brume et des bruits de conversation complétaient ce portrait peu flatteur. Harry alla s'asseoir et commanda de l'_hydromel_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier verte en velours encapuchonné, apparut. Il balaya d'un regard perçant et scrutateur la salle et s'arrêta net sur Harry en arborant un sourire triomphal. Celui-ci avait un peu peur, mais était très impressionné. L'homme s'approcha de lui à grands pas et prit place en face d'Harry.

_ Bonjour monsieur Potter, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Enchanté monsieur Jepperton, dit Harry hésitant en lui serrant la main.

Harry était déjà beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Cet homme le déstabilisait.

_ Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? demanda Alfarus. Vous auriez pu vous adresser à mon assistante.

_ Je ne jouerais plus jamais au Quidditch, commença Harry, et je souhaiterais annoncer officiellement ma retraite sportive dans _Balai-Magazine_.

_ C'est une blague! s'exclama Alfarus. Vous m'avez dérangé pour ça.

_ En fait…

_ Je vais vous dire quelque chose: je suis directeur général de deux magazines : _Balai-Magazine_ et _Sorcière-Mode_ et je suis également Rédacteur-en-Chef de _Sorcière-Mode_. A part financer _Balai-Magazine_ et choisir les personnes qui y travaillent, je n'ai rien avoir avec ça. Maintenant, si vous voulez faire une annonce officielle, adressez-vous à la Rédactrice-en-Chef.

_ Je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être m'engager dans Balai-Magazine, demanda Harry dépité.

_ Vous m'étonnerez toujours monsieur Potter. Si vous vous êtes donné la peine de venir dans cet endroit sordide c'était que vous vouliez vraiment ce travail. Mais, voyez-vous monsieur Potter je n'embauche pas des gens aussi honnêtes que vous.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Lui, le célèbre Harry Potter, venait de se faire ouvertement remettre à sa place. Il baissa la tête d'un air accablé. C'était fini. Son dernier espoir de faire quelque chose de sa vie venait de partir en fumée.

_ Cependant, il y a peut-être un moyen de me convaincre, reprit Alfarus.

_ Lequel? Interrogea Harry plein d'espoir.

_ J'organise une soirée ce soir, dit-il avec un sourire sadique, elle est un peu spéciale. Nous palerons de magie noire et il y aura toutes vos anciennes connaissances comme Drago Malefoy…

Harry pâlit quand il entendit ce nom.

_ Je ne viendrais pas, dit-il, décidé.

Monsieur Jepperton paraissait bien s'amuser.

_ Nous parlerons aussi des magazines, les deux rédactions seront là et puis il y aura aussi des auteurs…

_ Ne vous fatiguez pas je ne viendrais pas, répéta Harry d'un ton dédaigneux.

_ Vraiment? demanda Alfarus d'une voix doucereuse. Pourtant vous êtes quelqu'un d'ambitieux, et je suis certain que vous ferrez carrière dans les deux magazines en ayant des relations dont vous n'imaginez même pas l'importance.

Harry faiblissait de plus en plus et Alfarus le sentait. Il était certain qu'Harry allait accepter à force de persuasion. D'ailleurs c'était vital, il fallait qu'Harry accepte.

_ Je maintiens ma position, dit Harry d'une voix hésitante, je ne fréquenterais pas vos petites soirées mondaines où vous pratiquez des choses totalement illégale.

_ J'en reviens à ma question de départ, dit Alfarus d'un ton envoûtant, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir?

_ Je pensais sincèrement que j'arriverais à vous convaincre de m'embaucher. Et je ne pensais pas tomber sur quelqu'un comme vous, lança-t-il avec mépris.

_ Faux, votre ami Jason vous a certainement de parler de moi et de mes soirées. Mais vous êtes comme même venu.

_ C'est-à-dire que…

_ N'essayez même pas de nier monsieur Potter, répliqua Alfarus d'une voix froide. Vous m'avez prouvé en venant ici, que vous étiez près à mettre vos idées de côté pour avoir ce travail.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, déclara Harry, vous m'avez manipulé.

_ Vous cherchez une excuse, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Laissez-moi vous rappelez, que vous saviez parfaitement ce que vous faisiez, car malgré les mises en garde de votre ami, vous êtes venu. Je ne vous ai pas menacé ou forcé à venir ici, vous avez prit la décision seul.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

_ Très bien, dit sèchement Harry, je voulais absolument ce travail et j'ai décidé de venir c'est vrai, mais…

_ Mais quoi monsieur Potter? Vous ne voulez plus avoir ce travail simplement parce que je vous ai demandé de venir à une simple fête?

_ Non, mais…

_ Alors, si vous voulez, vraiment plus que tout au monde décrocher ce poste que beaucoup de gens voudraient, prouvez-le moi.

_ Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement? dit Harry d'un ton cynique. Vous pensez encore que vais venir?

_ Vous viendrez monsieur Potter, affirma Alfarus triomphant, parce que si vous aviez un autre moyen d'obtenir ce travail, vous ne seriez pas allé quémander au près de moi. Je me trompe?

_ Absolument pas, avoua Harry défaitiste. Je…je vais réfléchir à cette soirée.

Il lui tendit une invitation, qu'Harry saisit brusquement. Alfarus arborait un air victorieux. Il serra rapidement la main d'Harry, et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. Il le regarda intensément, avec ce regard qu'on certain: calculateur et manipulateur, comprenant des yeux brillant et avide de victoire.

_ Vous n'avez pas conscience de que ce travail vous apportera monsieur Potter. Les relations avec de grand écrivains, de la reconnaissance, du pouvoir dans une parcelle de la société sorcière et surtout un avenir, dit Alfarus avec une voix hypnotique, complètement folle donnant envie de faire n'importe quoi dans l'instant précis.

Le directeur franchit la porte les yeux légèrement doré, débordant de triomphe et de sadisme.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cette suite?

Donnez-moi votre avis par Review, même s'il est négatif.

Au prochain chapitre.


End file.
